


Sthenolagnia/Strength (Day 9)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Insecurity, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Manhandling, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Just to be clear – you like to be manhandled, incapable about doing anything, knowing that you‘re weaker?“, Greg asked again.





	Sthenolagnia/Strength (Day 9)

„You like this.“, came the exclamation, which sounded more than surprised. 

Sherlock felt his face getting hot and he looked to the side, closed his eyes. Stupid, so stupid. He knew what most people expected from him when they saw him, thought about him. Expected when they decided that he would be a good fuck. Knew how the surprise looked on their faces when Sherlock slipped one second. The looks full of pity he got, of disgust. The disappointment.

Sherlock would do anything to keep this look from his partners face. Everything. He tried so hard to keep up the arrogant image he usually projected but then Greg had pressed him against the wall without any real effort and let Sherlock remember that the man was hiding more muscles under his shirts than anyone else he knew. Maybe John, but if so, not much more. That Greg hid a lot of strength. Sherlock knew that Greg could just push him around without effort, without breaking in sweat and Sherlock couldn‘t really do anything about it. He liked the idea. And now he had ruined everything. Greg would look at him with disappointment or worse, pity. Stupid, he berated himself. He had really, really wanted this, had tried to be good, tried to be like people saw and wanted him. And now, every chance he had was gone. He didn‘t want to look. He felt a tear running down his face. Great. Not only stupid but also weak.

„Sherlock?“, asked Greg, almost diffident, as if Sherlock was a skittish deer. He really didn‘t want to take a look and have his fears confirmed. Sherlock swallowed and opened his eyes before he turned his head slowly. Greg looked at him, confused and slightly worried. That was a new one.

„Did I hurt you?“, the older man asked while wiping the tear from his face. Sherlock could just shake his head. If he would say anything he would cry, he was sure of this.

„No.“, he croaked after a few seconds. No more tears. Good.

„Then what is it, Sunshine?“, Greg asked, barely catching Sherlock when he let himself slide down the wall to the floor to sit down, not caring about the fine smoking he wore They went to the opera. He hated opera. But Greg had wanted to see this one piece he couldn‘t care less about so they went to the opera. It was terrible, but Greg had liked it.

And Sherlock didn‘t knew why he answered finally, but when he did he sounded pitiful, even to his own ears.

„Weak. Stupid. Not like you expected.“, he murmured, refusing to look up, to admit his defeat. He would need to, eventually, when Greg threw him out.

„Huh?“

Under normal circumstances, he would‘ve laughed at Greg. Would tell him that he shouldn‘t be more of a caveman than the police required. Now he didn‘t say anything, just stood up, without looking at Greg and walked past him. It was better to end it now. Maybe then he was still allowed to work on some cases.

„To hell, Sherlock, would you just stay here for a fucking moment and explain what happened?“, Greg asked, a strong hand gripping around his biceps. Sherlock swallowed, got pulled back by Greg.

„If you don‘t want to, that‘s okay. But please, just tell me where I went wrong.“

His head snapped up. Dumbfounded he looked at Greg.

„Wrong?“, he asked, didn‘t care about how stupid he sounded. Greg sighed and shook his head.

„I kissed you, pressed you against the wall and you panicked. So, what did I do wrong? If you don‘t like it to be manhandled, just say so, I understand that sometimes I‘m just overreacting and that I’m often stronger so it...“

„I like it. I like that you‘re stronger than me.“, Sherlock blurted out and slapped a hand across his mouth. Greg gaped at him. Sherlock evaluated how many seconds he had before Greg would finally caught what he said and threw him out of his life completely. Slowly, Greg walked towards him, seemingly not caring that Sherlock stepped back until he hit the next wall.

„So.. what‘s the issue then?“, Greg asked a curious glimmer in his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

„Well… it‘s not… I mean… people don‘t expect me to… I thought you… People like the projection.“, he finally finished. Greg raised an eyebrow.

„So what? You‘re still an arrogant sod. But now I know that I can push you around without feeling bad about it.“, Greg answered and pressed against Sherlock, kissing him again before he turned them around.

„Just to be clear – you like to be manhandled, incapable about doing anything, knowing that you‘re weaker?“, Greg asked again. Sherlock nodded, whispered a confirmation. A grin spread across Greg's face before he pushed Sherlock onto the sofa, pressing him down with one hand. Not even the dominant one, Sherlock noted.

„We‘ll have so much fun, Sunshine.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
